


The Ice Cream Run

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [56]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7862386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The family is in the back yard, enjoying the sprinklers and a kiddie pool when they hear the ice cream van. Eames is the first in line with his kids, but since he's in his bathers he doesn't have his wallet. Luckily Arthur always comes to the rescue with Philip on his hip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ice Cream Run

During one of the kid’s off days, it happened to be one of the hottest days on record. Eames and Arthur let the older kids sleep, Phillip awake and in his booster seat while his parents had coffee and breakfast. When Edward and Briar Rose finally woke up, Arthur made them breakfast and they all sat at the table, Eames feeding Phillip.

By the afternoon, the kids were bored and restless so Arthur suggested they play outside. Everyone got in their bathing suits and while Eames set up the kiddie pool and set up the sprinklers for the kids and the dogs, Arthur got sunscreen on his children, then set them loose in the backyard. Caramel and Woody chased them through the sprinklers and when Woody got tired, he sat in the kiddie pool with Phillip and Arthur.

Eames had gotten his eldest water balloons and guns and he chased Briar Rose and Edward around the back yard, shooting them with the gun while they fired back with water balloons, squeals, barks and peels of laughter flooding the back yard, water splashing everywhere. 

The kids only stopped when they laughed as they watched Caramel trying to bite the arc of water coming from the sprinklers and then Woody going to join him. When the chasing resumed, Eames heard the ice cream truck singing through his neighborhood and so did Edward. The both of them perked up and Edward said,

“Dad, ice cream truck!”

“Ice cream truck!” Shouted Briar Rose. 

Eames got his sandals on first, then helped Briar Rose in her's but because her impatience and urgency for ice cream, couldn’t find the other shoe so Eames just scooped her up and ran out with Edward so they could be first in line. Edward and Briar Rose were trying to pick out what kind of treats they wanted and as they did, Eames realized he was still in his swim trunks and Hawaiian shirt and didn’t have his wallet on him. He was thinking about what to do when he turned and saw Arthur coming towards him, his own sandals on, Phillip on his hip, holding his wallet out to him.

“Forgot something?”

Eames laughed a bit and shook his head and Arthur laughed.

“You’re no better than the kids!”

Eames grinned, shrugging a bit as other kids came into the line, their parents following. After the kids and Eames and Arthur got their ice cream, they walked back home, except for Briar Rose who was still being carried by her father wearing one flip flop because she couldn’t find the other. Phillip was taking small bites from Arthur’s snow cone as he was being carried and Edward was walking along, having his bomb pop. Eames was almost done by the time they got back to the house and Briar Rose asked,

“Dadda can we still play outside?”

“Of course my flower. We just took a break to get ice cream.”

She and Edward cheered as they walked back in, the pups excited to have everyone back. Briar Rose kicked off her one flip flop and ran back outside with Edward and the pups and Arthur stood by Eames’ side, finishing his snow cone once Eames took Phillip.

“Want to switch, you chase them and I’ll sit in the pool?”

“Sure.”

Eames smiled as he and Arthur went out to join their children.


End file.
